


Please don't ...

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Desperate Boys, I mean THAT shot just made me write this, M/M, Not My Fault, Reunion, desperate makeout, thoughts on those damn bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: So the SKAM Season 3 bloopers are out, and of course that ONE shot inspired this ... whatever it is ... enjoy some bubbly fluff which is apparently all I can write these days ...





	Please don't ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [art_vandeley_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_vandeley_art/gifts).



> This is a gift to my girl Ayesha, who just told me that I was her first friend in the fandom ... which of course means that she HAS to come visit me next year! :-) See you soon bby, I love you so much!! <3

Isak feels dizzy.

 

That’s pretty much all he can think while he and Even stumble through the hallway, kissing each other hungrily as if they had both been starving.

 

Even is here, and Isak is kissing him again, and it’s wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Because although Isak wants nothing more than to stop thinking and just allow himself to let go, he suddenly feels tears welling up behind his eyes.

 

“Wait,” he croaks against Even’s lips and then pushes him off to hold him at an arm’s length. Even’s eyes meet Isak’s and for a second, Isak considers just pulling him in again. The hungry look on Even's face is almost too much, but Isak has got to take a moment.

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Isak closes his eyes just as Even leans their foreheads together and cups Isak’s neck with both hands. 

 

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Even whispers, sounding wrecked and desperate, and God, Isak wants to believe him so badly it hurts.

 

Swallowing hard, Isak purses his lips and then opens his eyes to look at Even again. Even is watching him with worried eyes while his thumbs caress Isak’s throat, sending shivers down his spine. It feels so good to have Even’s hands on him again, yet Isak’s heart hurts at the thought that Even could run back to Sonja the first chance he gets.

 

“I can’t…” Isak begins, briefly closing his eyes before looking at Even again, struggling to hold back the tears. “Please don’t …” Isak’s voice breaks and he curses his stupid heart for being this fragile. Why can’t he just be cold to Even, push him away and tell him to piss off until he’s broken up with Sonja?

 

But noo, all his heart does is beat in a deafening stakkato, urging him to never let Even go. And of course Even isn’t helping, with his arm now coiling around Isak’s waist while his other hand finds Isak’s temple as he bumps his nose to Isak’s, taking him back to that damn afternoon three weeks ago. 

 

“I won’t. Not this time, I swear,” Even murmurs then, holding Isak’s gaze with the most intense stare Isak has ever seen on anyone. The words alone are bad enough, but Even’s tone is so hurt and sad Isak suddenly fears his heart will break if Even keeps talking. As if it wasn’t already broken from seeing Even kiss Sonja at that damn party, and from not being able to touch Even for over two weeks.

 

So really, Isak has no reason to fight the urge to pull Even close again. With a deep sigh, he buries one hand in Even’s hair and wraps his other arm around Even’s shoulders, breathing him in.

 

“Good,” he says then, unable to hold back any longer. Even’s breath catches as Isak slots their lips together again, feeling as if he just came up for air from underwater. Closing his eyes, Isak tightens his hold on Even and finally manages to stop thinking.


End file.
